grimrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramid of Umas
The Pyramid of Umas is an ancient structure found in the north of the Isle of Nex. As noted by a Letter near its entrance in Sleet Island, the pyramid is initially sealed off, with no apparent means of unlocking the doors. To open them, you must retrieve the Serpent Staff from Herder's Den, then use its special attack on the doors. Walkthrough When you first step into the pyramid, only a long hall will await you, with a grate on each side giving a preview of what lies ahead. The hall narrows as you proceed, past two locked gates, and ultimately leads into another wide hall. It is filled with pits, however, and one of them blocks the entrance; to each side, however, are Windgates leading to the areas previously blocked off by the grates. To your left is the Tomb of the Forgotten, and to your right is the Tomb of the Highborn. Tomb of the Forgotten Proceed onward after entering the Windgate, and you will reach a room splitting off in several directions. One of them is blocked off, however, by four trapdoors; you must close them by weighing down corresponding pressure plates, the first of which is right next to the pit it closes. The plates will remain pressed, so you do not need to leave items on them. The remaining plates will, however, open doors and walls to release enemies. The second plate is south of the pits, and the third is in the west. The fourth plate lies at the end of the northeast tunnel; when you step on it, not only will enemies be released, but the exit will seal as well. The button to reopen it is nearby. Fortunately, the button to reopen it is hidden just to its left. With the trapdoors all closed, proceed down the hallway to reach a Spectral Relay. The button activating it is in the path of the relay, so hurry out of its way after pressing the button. This will open the nearby gate, allowing you to go inside and obtain a Tomb Key. Tomb of the Highborn A short hallway leads to a small room holding the Crystal of Life. For the moment, the path north is a dead end, so take the eastern path into the Burial Chambers. Follow the hall north, and you will reach a room divided by grates. Your path forward is blocked by a gate, but an alcove to each side holds a particular item and a Note. One reads "Wand of Fear / A gift for Hamon the merchant. Gold was his only company. The eternity welcomes him." The other reads "Moonblade / A gift for Numan the warrior, his companion and their child. The eternity welcomes them." To open the gate, you must place both items on the horizontal sarcophagi in the appropriate chambers, using the information in the notes as clues. Place the Wand of Fear in the middle chamber in the east, the room with one sarcophagus, and place the Moonblade in the chamber in the southwest, the room with three sarcophagi. Proceed through the gate, along the winding hallway, and you will reach a room where two pressure plates lie across two pits. Throw an item onto each plate, and the trapdoors will close, allowing you to cross. A third pressure plate, accessible by standing on the southern trapdoor, will open the gate and allow you into the next room; weighing it down will cause the room's exit to close, however. Go through the gate, place a second item on the plate from the other side, and retrieve the first item you weighed it down with. Now you can retrieve the second item, which will open the exit while you're on the correct side. Walk through it to reach a small room holding another Tomb Key. Picking it up will open the door, allowing you to reach the room with the Crystal of Life. Mirrored Pits Each Tomb Key will open one of the gates in the hall leading up to the Windgates. Behind them are rooms with eight pits arranged in squares, four of them next to pressure plates. As you'll discover on stepping inside one of the rooms, weighing one down will change the state of any adjacent pits, closing any open pits while opening any that are already closed. The pits in the hallway ahead are arranged in two similar patterns, and for good reason: any pits closed in the western room will be mirrored by the first set, and any pits closed in the eastern room will be mirrored by the second set. You can enter the hallway by weighing down the southern pit in the western room, but this will quickly show you that making a path is not the extent of the puzzle: four buttons dot the walls of the hallway, and four gates block the exit, each one corresponding to one of the buttons. Furthermore, leaving the hallway will close any of the gates that you've already opened. To get access to all the buttons and the exit, you must weigh down six of the plates. In both rooms, place items on the plates in the north, east, and south; you'll have to weigh down the fourth plate in the eastern room in order to enter, so remember to pick that item up again. Go through the hallway, pressing all the buttons, and proceed onward to the Tomb of Rites. Tomb of the Guardians To reach the area west of the entry hall, drop down one of the pits in the Fireball Room in the Tomb of Rites. You can open a wall to make a shortcut; look for a hidden button next to the wall between you and the entrance. Keep looking further, and you will find a convoluted system of pressure plates blocking a door. The pressure plate marked 1 will open the door and create a Windgate at W1, which leads back to plate 1; the pressure plate marked 2 will create a Windgate at W2 leading to the tile south of plate 2, while opening the pit beneath it and the pit next to W1. To get through, place an item on plate 2, close to the bars so that it can be reached from the other side. Step into W2, pick up the item through the bars, then stand in front of the door. Throw an item north so that it lands on plate 1, then walk through the door. Inside, a gated-off room of enemies is on your left, and a sealed item is on your right. To open them, go through the Windgate to end up in the room of enemies; survive them, and you will get access to both. The area east of the entry hall is much simpler, but accessed in a similar way. Drop down one of the pits in the Windgate Puzzle portion of the Tomb of Rites; a hidden button by the wall allows access back into the entry hallway, and a switch northeast of there activates a Windgate leading back to the Tomb of Rites. A small room west of the Mirrored Pits room is accessed by dropping down one of the pits in the Tomb of Offerings. It holds a Poison Bomb and a Windgate leading back to the puzzle, but little of interest beyond that. Monsters * Giant Snake * Medusa Items Weapons * Ancient Claymore *4 Cannon Balls * Moonblade *30 Pellets * Poison Bomb * Poleaxe *4 Shurikens * Throwing Knife * Wand of Fear Armor * Embalmer's Headpiece * Mirror Gauntlets * Mirror Greaves * Mirror Tagelmust * Storm Amulet * Xafi Khakis Consumable & Ingredients * Boiled Crag Beetle * Falconskyre * Greater Energy Potion * Greater Healing Potion * Lizard on a Stick * Mole Jerky * Pitroot Bread Miscellaneous *2 Lock Picks *3 Notes * Recipe (Speed Potion) *2 Tomb Keys *2 Torches Secrets * In the Spectral Relay hall, after opening the gate, press the button a second time. Run through the gate before it can close; this will seal you inside, but reveal that the Relay also controls a wall in an apparent dead end. Inside are the Mirror Greaves, and a switch allowing you to escape. * In the Burial Chambers, look in the northwest corner of the room with two sarcophagi for a hidden button. Pressing it will open a wall in the south, leading to Lock Picks and the Storm Amulet. * Past the Burial Chambers, there are two niches on your right. Search the second for a hidden button, which will open a wall inside the first, past some destructible pottery. This leads to a hidden room, where another hidden button on the north wall opens two further walls, releasing Giant Snakes. Inside the opened loop are Lock Picks, the Mirror Gauntlets, and a Note. The Note is very similar to those accompanying the two earlier gifts, which should be kept in mind on the next floor. * In the Mirrored Pits portion, search on the western room's south wall for a hidden button. This will open part of the eastern room's north wall, revealing the Mirror Tagelmust. * Open the gate in the Tomb of the Guardians, and you will be able to get the item blocked by the force field—the Ancient Claymore. Category:Isle of Nex Locations